


Bye Bye Spidey

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Disney/Sony disagreement, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Happy gives Peter the bad news.





	Bye Bye Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> The MCU says goodbye to Peter...

“Let me get this straight,” Peter Parker said to Happy Hogan. “I have to give back the suit Mr. Stark gave me and the glasses, too. I won’t be called for any Avengers missions anymore. I can’t talk to Mr. Banner or Dr. Strange. Or Mr. Barton.” 

Happy nodded, clearly upset at having to tell Peter these things. 

“And you and Aunt May are breaking up, too?” 

“That’s right.” 

“I can’t call you either then?” 

“Right.” Happy wasn’t any happier than Peter. 

“Do I really have to go back and hang out with Wade Wilson, though? His suit smells awful!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
